David H. Steinberg
) |occupation = Executive Producer |years_active = 2002 - present |nationality = American |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/DavidHSteinbergFP/ |twitter= https://twitter.com/DavidHSteinberg |instagram= https://www.instagram.com/davidhsteinberg/ |imdb= https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0825738/ }} David H. Steinberg is an American writer, director, and producer for film and television. He wrote the screenplays for American Pie 2, Slackers, National Lampoon's Barely Legal, and American Pie Presents: The Book of Love. He is currently the Executive Producer and Showrunner on No Good Nick, premiering on Netflix in 2019. Career Steinberg grew up in West Hartford, Connecticut, where he attended William H. Hall High School. He entered Yale at age 16, and earned his law degree from Duke University, where he served as editor-in-chief of the law review. After four years of entertainment law in Atlanta and New York, he abandoned his legal career to attend USC's Peter Stark Producing Program. Before graduating, Steinberg sold his first spec script called Slackers, which was made into the 2002 film. After the sell, Steinberg was immediately hired by Universal to write the first two drafts of American Pie 2. Filmography Steinberg also wrote After School Special, a story about three high school friends who attempt to make a porn movie. The movie was eventually released under the title National Lampoon's Barely Legal. In addition, Steinberg wrote the seventh film in the American Pie series, American Pie Presents: The Book of Love, released in 2009. Steinberg wrote and directed the short film The Babysitter, starring Academy Award winner Brie Larson, which went viral with over four million views on the now-defunct Atom Films before achieving immortal status on Funny or Die. His feature film directorial debut Miss Dial stars Robinne Lee and Sam Jaeger and premiered at the Macon Film Festival on February 16, 2013, where it received the Audience Choice Award. It was released on DVD and VOD by Phase 4 Films in 2013. He wrote DisneyToon Studios' Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, which premiered on the Disney Channel and the DreamWorks animated feature film Puss In Boots. He also wrote the live-action body-switching movie Furry Friday for New Line Cinemas and created and executive produced a TV pilot for ABC Family called Phys. Ed. *''Only Human'', a sci-fi comedy for Sony Pictures Entertainment; *''The Fool's Errand'', a family animation script he sold as a pitch to Disney; *''Other People's Wishes'', a high-concept comedy for Warner Brothers; *''Love at Second Bite'', the sequel to the 1979 comedy Love at First Bite; *''Sprung'', a comedy for New Line Cinemas; *''Porky's'', the theatrical remake of the classic 1982 comedy; *''Anubis'', a family adventure movie for 20th Century Fox Animation; *''Kindergarten Cop 2'' *''Bigger Fatter Liar'', a sequel to the 2002 movie Big Fat Liar for Universal Studios. In addition, his debut novel, a coming-of-age comedy, Last Stop This Town, was published in 2012. The Simpsons He wrote the season 25 episode "Pay Pal" for which he was nominated for a Writers Guild Award. Space Racers Steinberg helped create the animated pre-school series Space Racers which airs on Sprout. Yo-kai Watch Steinberg is the head writer on the U.S. adaptation of the hit Japanese anime series Yo-kai Watch. With his writing partner Keetgi Kogan, he wrote 77 episodes in the first three seasons which air on Disney XD. No Good Nick Steinberg, together with his writing partner Keetgi Kogan, created the multicam comedy No Good Nick for Netflix which stars Melissa Joan Hart and Sean Astin, released in 2019. He currently serves as the Executive Producer and Showrunner. Category:Writers